Nekomura Iroha
'Nekomura Iroha '(猫村いろは, nekomura iroha) to żeński Vocaloid generacji 2, produkcji firmy AH-Software. Z początku była tylko postacią firmy SANRIOWAVE CO., LTD (twórcy Hello Kitty) w 2009 roku. Na rynku Vocaloidowym pojawiła się 22 października 2010 roku, natomiast jej aktualizacja na silnik Vocaloid 4, 18 czerwca 2015. Jej imię, Iroha, pochodzi od nazwy japońskiego poematu o tym samym tytule, zaś jej nazwisko, Nekomura, można przełożyć na wyrażenie "wioska kotów". Niektórzy nazywają ją "Nekoloid". Zilustrował ją Okama, japoński mangaka i ilustrator. Historia VOCALOID 4 Nowy projekt dla Nekomury Irohy razem z innymi Vocaloidami od AHS, został ogłoszony na plakacie 6 listopada 2014, jednak z początku nie wyjaśnili o co chodzi. W dniu 20 listopada potwierdzono na Livestream, że wszystkie ich Vocaloidy, z wyjątkiem Touhoku Zunko, zostaną wydane na Vocaloid 4 i otrzymają nowe banki brzmień. 14 maja 2015, firma AH-Software potwierdziła, że Iroha dostanie dwa banki brzmień - Naturalny i Soft - oraz zostanie wydana 18 czerwca 2015. Informacje o produkcie Vocaloid 2 Vocaloid 4 Voicebanki V2: *Potrafi śpiewać piosenki w szybkim tempie, jej głos jest jednolity i łatwo przełącza się pomiędzy wysokimi i niskimi tonami. Wynika to z ich silnego zakresu. Jednak przy bardzo niskich tonach często daje płaskie lub stłumione brzmienie w porównaniu do wyższych. *Ma zdolność śpiewania falsetu. *Została oceniona jako jeden z najłatwiejszych głosów VOCALOID2 do naprawy wad dźwięku, wraz z dwoma pakietami Append z Crypton Future Media i VY1. *Ma jeden z największych optymalnych zakresów wokalnych VOCALOID 2. *Iroha ma takie samo tempo i zakres, jak inny głos AH-Software, SF-A2. To czyni ją zarówno dobrą alternatywą dla miki, jak i odpowiednią partnerką, ponieważ jest w stanie obsłużyć ten sam gatunek muzyki. *Ma wyraźne, mocne spółgłoski i dobrą, płynną japońską wymowę. V4: Natural *Zachowuje cechy oryginalnego V2: „silne” tony i czysty, jasny głos. *Dodano trójfony. *W porównaniu do „Soft” może łatwiej obsługiwać szybsze gatunki muzyki. *Ma większy zakres tempa niż „Soft” i może obsłużyć więcej gatunków muzycznych. Soft *Rozwiązuje główny problem z oryginalnym głosem Irohy, który jest zbyt silny dla niektórych gatunków muzycznych. *Ma być bardziej ekspresyjny niż oryginalny wokal i ma bardziej oddychającą, luźną, ale realistyczną teksturę. *Obsługuje wolniejsze utwory lepiej niż bank głosu „Natural”. *Podobnie jak „Natural”, ten głos jest czysty i jasny. *Znacznie bardziej kobiece brzmienie w porównaniu do oryginalnego głosu. Znane piosenki Istnieje mnóstwo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez Irohę. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Behind the Door *Consent Girl *Funeral's Falling Petals *HEART *Held by the Ocean of Ressentiment *Insomnia *Liar's Love *Matching Wintry Winds *Neko Neko ☆ Super Fever Night *Oh God, you Are *Orokamonome, Nagekuga yoi wa *P.a.r.a.l.y.z.e. *Rera *Slap in the Face *Stray Cat Avenue *Sunny Sunny Notebook *Tweet-A-Holic Ciekawostki *Według jej oficjalnego profilu na Hello Kitty da Issho! (strona dla fanów Hello Kitty), Iroha jest zafascynowana HK i chce zostać "Platynową Kotką" (ang. Platinum Kitty). *"Iroha" to stary japoński wariant "ABC" (co zostało ukazane w wyżej wymienionym poemacie). "I, Ro, Ha" znaczy "A (La), B (Si), C (Do)". *Z początku wielu fanów myślało, że to KEI zilustrował Irohę, ze względu, iż należy ona do grupy Kittylers, która ilustrowana była przez wielu artystów, w tym przez KEI'a. *W sumie Iroha obchodzi urodziny dwa razy do roku, jako maskotka Rio obchodzi 14 maja, jednak niektórzy fani świętują również rocznicę jej wydania jako Vocaloid, 22 października. Galeria |-|Boxart= |-|Inne= Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 2 Kategoria:AH-Software Kategoria:Powiązane z Nekomura Iroha Kategoria:Vocaloid 4 Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Vocaloidy z aktualizacją głosu Kategoria:Vocaloid NEO Kategoria:Spis